Pillow Forts
by suddzero
Summary: After her revolution and current riots, all Egypt wants to do is cool down, take a break and rest, do anything to get her mind off of how her people will react to her 'new boss'. Luckily, Turkey and Greece seem to have it all under control. Turkey/Fem!Egy and (platonic)Greece/Fem!Egy. B-day fic for SarcasticBlue!


**This is just a small, nice little one-shot birthday fic for the wonderfully talented SarcasticBlue!**

_**I reeeeeeeaaally hope you like!**_

* * *

_Ding-Dong!_

Nawal groaned into her pillow, her head aching.

_"Go away..."_

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Nawal groaned again. She honestly _didn't_ want to get the door, as rude as that would be, but it wasn't _her_ fault.  
She had an immensely painful headache and her body felt sore. She felt-no-_knew _that if she got out of bed she would fall flat on her face. Really, all Nawal wanted to do was fall back asleep in her soft, warm, comfortable bed and fall asleep for a year. Or two. Or thirty.

However, the long, _loud_ sounds of her doorbell, followed along by a rapid succession of knocks here and there, kept her up, almost mockingly.  
So by the fifth round of dings and knocks, Nawal reluctantly got out of her nice bed and made her way to the front door, her head spinning and eyes droopy.

Just as the doorbell was about to ring again she opened the wooden door, her eyes slowly adapting to the bright sun.

"Ahh, _Merhaba Egypt_!"

"Hey Nawal."

Nawal looked up and saw two men, one with short brown hair, a slight stubble, and bright hazel yes and looked around his late twenties the other had long, curly brown hair, sea green eyes and looked around his early twenties, a small cat atop his head.

"Salam Turkey. Salam Greece...what are you two doing over here?"

"Well Nawal, I'm glad you asked_ but_ It's a secret," the Turkish man said as he entered her house.

"Ummm,_ okay._..?" Nawal looked towards Herakles who just shrugged and also entered the house. Nawal closed the door and the duo both headed upstairs to the living room, where they were_ more_ than positive Sadik would be.

"So how have you been?"

Nawal looked at him deadpanned.

"How do _you_ think I'm doing?"

"...right. Well no need to be so sassy"

"Says the guy wh-"

"Hey, you two! Quit flirting and come over here!"

Nawal and Herakles both looked ahead from the top of the set of stairs at where the voice was coming from and were greeted with the sight of various covers, rugs, pillows, and mats covering just about every inch of the floor, creating a pallet. The coffee table which used to be in the center of the room now pushed way back and in a corner, along with a few shelves and desks holding expensive vases and carvings. The huge TV which was against a wall was now pulled up closer to the center of the huge, colorful pallet, along the side of it were various different scary movies.

Sadik, the voice the duo heard and the cause of this glorious mess, was sitting cris-cross on the pallet, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello~."

Nawal just stared at him, her stomach starting to flutter and head starting to spin, a mix of confusion and bewilderment etched onto her face.

"Wha...?"

"Do you like~?"

"...What did you two _do_?"

"Hm?"

Herakles layed down on the pallet, his white cat moving from lying on his head to his stomach, almost instantly getting comfortable, "Its a pillow fort Nawal. Honestly, I know that you're pretty old, but I thought you'd have known about one by now..."

The Egyptian just shot a glare at the Greek before turning back to Sadik.

"No, I mean. _How did you do this_?"

"With pillows and blankets obviously," Sadik replied which also earned a glare from the black-haired girl.

Nawal sighed and placed her head in one of her hands, her head starting to ache again.

"...nevermind, just, can you guys have a sleepover somewhere else. I'm really not in the mo-" Nawal was interrupted by two arms, _Herakles'_ arms, wrapping around her left leg.

"No Nawal_ please!_ Can you just lay down for a little bit?"

"Yeah, Egy please. We'll just watch a couple of movies._. It'll just be for a little bit!"_

The Egyptian looked down at the two pleading nations before finally giving in.

"Fine, but you two have to clean this up when I'm done._ All of it. _Got it?"

"Yep!"

"Sure"

Nawal layed down on the pallet(which earned two huge cheers) and shifted so she was in the middle of the pallet, in between Sadik and Herakles, staring straight at the Tv.

"So, _what are we watching first_?"

The two laughed and started picking out movies and arguing over which they would watch first.

* * *

Nawal layed still, sleeping soundlessly on Sadik's shoulder as the sixth movie movie they watched started rolling to credits.

"This was a nice idea," he said, absent-mindingly wiping away a few flyaway strands of hair from the Egyptian's forehead.

"We should do it again," Herakles replied, yawning and starting to nod off again, "I think Nawal would like it."

"Yeah," the Turk agreed, "I think she would too."

* * *

**So how did you like it? I hope you loved it! Sorry I was a little late putting this up, but still HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARCASTICBLUE!**


End file.
